Long Yuyin
Another student in the 1st year Genius class at the Skysoul Institute. She is an extremely well known member of the Dragonseal Family and can be considered one of their most promising young geniuses as well as seventh in line to become the head of the family. Two years before Nie Li met her, she was engaged to Hu Yong, but supposedly greatly injured him in a martial tournament. She never accepted the engagement that her mother arranged with him.【TDG】Chapter 367 – One Who is Sincere Long Yuyin is rather close to her mother, Long Shuyun, who takes a close interest in her daughters well being. Though she may go about things in an abrupt and unrestrained way, she always has her daughter's interests at heart. Before her father's death at the hands of the Demon God Sect, he held a high position in the Dragonseal family and left a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit for her. Also, since some of his old subordinates were still loyal to her, no one in the Dragonseal Family dared to touch her, including Long Tianming.【TDG】Chapter 333 – Heaven’s Divination Technique She is also the only person besides Ying Yueru and Emperor Tian Yuan to know the truth about Nie Li being reborn. Appearance and Personality She is very beautiful, but she has a harsh and cold personality that causes others to fear her. She is also tyrannical and slightly bloodthirsty when dealing with those that oppose her as well.【TDG】Chapter 272 – Master Bei Even though she has these flaws, she is also a straight forward and honorable person. Most of this stems from her pride, which demands she advance using her own strength, without any help from others.She is also obsessive and purely focused on cultivating the Martial Dao.【TDG】Chapter 301 – Reward Long Yuyun closely resembles her mother in both appearance and temperament, however she seems to have a colder and aloof personality next to her mother's fiery one.【TDG】Chapter 363 – Pick One of Two Before meeting Nie Li, she was a person who trampled over people's lives like grass. She treated others like ants and would kill those that harmed her. She was feared and hated by others, so no one dared to get close to her for fear of provoking her wrath. However, after being defeated by Nie Li, her respect for him grew and she started to look back at her actions and slowly change. She also recognized Nie Li as the sole person who can teach her in the ways of the martial Dao, and for the first time in her life, developed feelings for someone. Her personality completely changed around Nie Li and his friends, with her voice became much softer. Although she was no longer cruel person she had been before, her cold personality remained when around others. Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's past life he knew Long Yuyin a hundred years in the future, when she was a powerful 3 Stage Martial Ancestor. She is also the one that killed Ying Yueru, his master at the time, and was largely responsible for the Divine Feathers Sect's fall. Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Venerable Redsoul: :When Venerable Redsoul instructs the class to attempt to form Spiritual Flames, Long Yuyin is one of the few in the class able to ignite them. She was even the first and was able to form a nail sized flame, displaying her formidable talent.【TDG】Chapter 271 – Spiritual Flames She noticed Nie Li's display of talent and approached him after class. Her only concern is being the best, so she keeps an eye on others that might be a threat. Nie Li: :When she heard about Nie Li's amazing performance on the ranking board for the Saint Soul Grounds she immediately went over to challenge him. She had long been confident in her superiority over others in her class and would not accept another surpassing her up..【TDG】Chapter 279 – Long Yuyin After arriving on the altar steps she immediately started to put down and ridicule Nie Li. This unexpectedly caused Nie Li to lose his cool and directly rebuke her. He declared her trash that only had reached her level because of the resources of the Dragonseal Family.【TDG】Chapter 280 – Three Lashes :Before Nie Li, no one had ever denounced Long Yuyin so harshly. They had all been afraid of either her or her family's strength. This enraged her more then she had ever been and she directly challenged him to defeat her in the Saint Soul Ground rankings by the end of the day. She then declares that the winner of the bet will deliver three lashes to the loser and Nie Li readily agrees. She immediately walked up to the 129th step and started to cultivate, knowing that after winning the bet her lashes would most likely kill him. When Nie Li moved to the 121st step she forced her way up to the 130th step and raised her rank up to 9th. :Suddenly Nie Li started to use the Heavenly God Technique, which allowed him to communicate with heaven and earth, and caused the Heavenly Energy to surge around him. This allowed him to easily walk up the steps and approach Long Yuyin. As he approached her, for the first time in her life, she felt deeply threatened by another in her age group. As he approached he further belittled her talent and crushed her pride.【TDG】Chapter 281 – Where to Lash? When Nie Li further insulted and demeaned her, she swore that if he was unable to surpass her she would definitely kill him. In response, Nie Li further activated his heavenly god technique, causing a powerful explosion of Heavenly Energy and a terrifying aura.【TDG】Chapter 282 – Who’s the Trash Now? Nie Li continued advancing up the steps and completely surpassed her, reaching the 136th step and mercilessly scattering her pride and dignity. :No matter how much she tried to rise up to the 131st step, all she could do was be knocked back by the fierce backlash. Though her pride was trampled on, it would not allow her to relent, even when faced with this loss and promised three lashes by Nie Li. Instead she swore that next time she would definitely defeat Nie Li and would not use the power of her family to do it. When Nie Li stated that he would not lash her as she was not worth it and began to walk away it even further humiliated her and she insisted that he follow through.【TDG】Chapter 283 - You asked for it! :Since it was like that, Nie Li said he would not hold back. He publicly berated her and her Dragonseal Family before striking the three lashes. He declared the first was for the all the disciples she had bullied, and hit her cheek and shoulders. The second he said was for himself as she had intended to kill him when she won the bet, and struck across her chest to humiliate her. With the final one he viciously whipped her across her back and said it was for his master.【TDG】Chapter 283 - You asked for it! :Nie Li's words and lashes both struck her hard. She had never thought that she was seen as so vile a person by others. She also did not understand why Nie Li held such a deep contempt for her and she was confused over what she did to his master, whom she had never seen before. In pain and completely humiliated, she ran home. Despite her Blood Dragon’s Lineage, Nie Li's strikes had injured her. The loathing and disdain for her that he showed made her reevaluate the way she had acted up until now. Even when Hu Yong suggested seeking revenge she refused. To Long Yuyin it was important for her to regain her pride by defeating Nie Li in a direct competition.【TDG】Chapter 284 - Blocked :By the time of the next class she had partially recovered and wished to challenge Nie Li again. She did not believe that he could best her in strength.【TDG】Chapter 286 - Heavenly Fate When Venerable Redsoul directs them to take weighted armgurads for body strengthening training, she was the only student that chose the 750kg ones.【TDG】Chapter 287 - Physical Strength When Venerable Redsoul had them pair up to spar in combat drills, He Yinyin approached Nie Li, but she was chased off by Long Yuyin demanding that Nie Li must train with her.【TDG】Chapter 288 - Clash :Despite the humiliating defeat at the Saint Soul Grounds, Long Yuyin was determined to confront Nie Li again. With her Blood Dragon’s Lineage she declared that he could not defeat here in a battle of strength. Nie Li would never backdown when confronted by her and both of them immediately began to fight seriously. Despite the fact that Nie Li's strength is less than hers, his precision and control is far greater. He strikes decisively and brutally, further humiliating her. After they reach a stalemate, she ruthlessly kicks him with a sneak attack, further enraging Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 289 - Confrontation! :When he tries to leave, she demands to continue the match. He refuses, but she strikes out at him anyway and he will not back down. At first she continuously attacked him, however once he finds an opening he returns the vicious string of attacks until she is beaten down. After being defeated, she asks what he wants of her and he demands that she stay away from him. Once again her pride is crushed.【TDG】Chapter 290 - The farther the better! Hu Yong: :When Long Yuyin returned to her courtyard she found Hu Yong waiting for her with some expensive medicine from his family. He then promised that even though he had failed to get revenge last time, this time he would succeed. Long Yuyin was angered at his actions, but now she understood that Nie Li thought she was behind Hu Yong's actions. She could not stand looking at him and yelled at him to leave. She declared that she would beat Nie Li using her own strength, one-on-one, and unless Hu Yong could defeated Nie Li in such a duel she would never think much of him. Hu Yong became annoyed with her words and tried to again pressure her into accepting him. In response she told him to leave again, followed by a kick that sent him flying. He finally took the hint and left.【TDG】Chapter 291 - Senior and Junior Apprentices Ying Yueru: :After Hu Yong left, Ying Yueru entered her courtyard, talking in riddles. Long Yuyin holds a deep hatred for Ying Yueru as she believes that she is responsible for the death of their master. She then revealed to Long Yuyin, before she left, that their master had passed down the Heaven’s Divination Technique to her. This was the same as a death sentence, and slightly lessened Long Yuyin's hatred.【TDG】Chapter 291 - Senior and Junior Apprentices Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc Nie Li: :Even though Nie Li had struck a hard blow against her pride, Long Yuyin did not really hate him. She was more curious and held a strong desire to challenge him.【TDG】Chapter 297 - Reality On her way to visit Ying Yueru, she ran into Nie Li walking out of the valley. When Nie Li drew close she felt nervous and self-conscious. She was worried about what he might do, now that they were alone. He had already shown that he was stronger then her and held no fear of her family. Much to her surprise, he tells her that Ying Yueru is his master. He then says that he will let go of his hatred of her and asked her to let go of the hatred she has for Ying Yueru.【TDG】Chapter 299 - Face to Face on a Narrow Path :To the surprise of the entire class Long Yuyin quietly approached Nie Li and asked him to spar with her. Not only did Nie Li agree, he also gave her insights into the flaws in her technique. The more she sparred with him, the more she respected him for his profound knowledge. She continued to absorb Nie Li’s teachings like a sponge, as she understood that Nie Li was the only one who could guide her strength towards greater heights.【TDG】Chapter 300 – Respect She continued to seeked him out whenever she needed a sparring partner or had questions about cultivation. Hu Yong: :Upon returning to her courtyard, she was confronted by an enraged Hu Yong, who accused her of cheating on him. She repeated again that she only respects those that can defeat her in a fight. She will not recognize any engagement with him unless he can do the same. He then quickly leaves swearing revenge on both her and Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 301 – Reward The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Xiao Ning'er: :After seeing how close Nie Li is to the elegant beauty, Xiao Ning'er, she becomes slightly frustrated and uneasy. Without saying anything, she quietly took the seat next to Nie Li during the auction.【TDG】Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect She was still unsure what Nie Li thought of her, and was only relieved that Xiao Ning'er would leave after a couple of days.【TDG】Chapter 306 – Long Tianming Long Tianming: :When her cousin, Long Tianming, tried to greet her she ignored him. Though he has a powerful position as the next successor to the Dragonseal Family he did not seem to pay her any mind. Nie Li: :During the whole auction she doesn't say anything or interact with others. She just sat next to him and observed.【TDG】Chapter 311 – Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting After the auction, she was there to witness the profound dao intent displayed by Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang. So she was surprised when Nie Li went up to display his skills. She thought that Nie Li must have a plan, but could not imagine that his skills could actually surpass those that had already preformed. After hearing Nie Li's words to Gu Bei to pay close attention, she also tried to study the calligraphy.【TDG】Chapter 314 – Sword Even though she could feel no dao intent from the word, Gu Bei confirmed that there was a deep profound sword intent in it, frustrating her. She could not understand why he could feel the intent and she could not.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent :After hearing Nie Li promising to give Gu Bei a copy of the word, Long Yuyin could not resist asking to get another look at it. With her martial obsessed nature, she could not accept being inferior to others. However, Nie Li only dismissed her, saying that she was not yet able to comprehend it. This frustrated her to no end, but she only sat there and fumed.【TDG】Chapter 317 – Probing out Supporting Allies Arc Gu Bei: :Long Yuyin was at the sparring matches held the next night and witnessed Gu Bei revealing his true strength for the first time. It was obvious that his cultivation now surpassed her own. She could not help but wonder if this was because of the supreme sword intent that was in Nie Li's calligraphy.【TDG】Chapter 326 – Dragon Bone Winged Tiger Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Nie Li: :Long Yuyin went looking for Nie Li in the Outside World and found him cultivating at one of Li Xingyun's Deity’s Lakes. After he was done, she asked him to take her on as a disciple. At first he seemed to refuse, but Long Yuyin was insistent and he eventually accepted her.【TDG】Chapter 332 – Medium Grade Deity’s Lake :Nie Li then told her about the Sage Emperor. Because her former master and Ying Yueru both studied the Heaven’s Divination Technique, fighting the Sage Emperor has a personal connection to her. Nie Li then asked her to fight for the patriarch position of the Dragonseal Family so that they could build up the forces needed to defeat him. Though she was unsure if her strength could match Long Tianming, she agreed to start forming her own force in the Outside World. She also planned to call upon some of her father's former subordinates to build up her power.【TDG】Chapter 333 – Heaven’s Divination Technique :Nie Li also told her that because of her Blood Dragon Bloodline, there are still some crucial meridians that have yet to be unlocked. Once they are opened and all of her potential is released, her strength will rise to a frightening stage. He promised to unlock her meridians in the future. Li Xingyun: :When Li Xingyun returned he embarrassed Long Yuyin by calling her Nie Li's woman. Nie Li told him that Long Yuyin was also going to fight to be the patriarch of her Dragonseal Family and will need to establish her own forces. He asked that Li Xingyun guide her as he had with Gu Bei and he agreed. Long Yuyin's Cultivation and Nie Li: :Even though it was the middle of the night, as soon as Long Yuyin heard that Nie Li had returned to the Divine Feathers Sect, she came to see him and ask for her meridians to be opened.【TDG】Chapter 336 – Failed to Steal the Chicken Although she was nervous and embarrassed, she still complied when he asked her to remove her clothing so he could place the Acupuncture needles. The situation was awkward, but as soon as he started placing the needles she became focused on cultivating the huge amount of energy that rushed to her meridians.【TDG】Chapter 337 – Opening the Meridians :After about an hour, she was able to fully release the energy and her cultivation immediately jumped to 5 Fate. However, during the process the remainder of her clothing was completely burnt, so when Nie Li came back he saw her naked. Even though the situation was extremely embarrassing, Long Yuyin was very grateful for Nie Li's help. Hu Yong: :After leaving Nie Li's courtyard, she was confronted by Hu Yong. He had followed her and accused her of being a loose woman. His insults went too far this time and she kicked him directly between the legs. Entering the East District Arc Murong Yu: :Now that a year has passed, Nie Li, Lu Paio, Long Yuyin, and Gu Bei are able to move to the east district from their class. Long Yuyin was there to witness Nie Li's fight with Murong Yu.【TDG】Chapter 348 – Challenge Due to his extremely expensive and rare artifacts, the fight was a humiliation that was completely one sided against Murong Yu.【TDG】Chapter 349 – Saint Blood Draconic Falcon Ye Chong: :She watched as Nie Li fought the even more powerful Ye Chong at the request of the elders. Though she grew very nervous for Nie Li's safety, as it was obvious that Ye Chong was aiming to kill him, there was little he could do.【TDG】Chapter 353 - The Third Demon Spirit Fortunately, Nie Li was finally able to defeat Ye Chong, however he was forced to reveal his god level growth rate Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.【TDG】Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention Venerable Flameless: :When Venerable Flameless insisted that Nie Li needed to fight another directly after the difficult battle, it became obvious to everyone that he was trying to kill Nie Li. Li Xingyun did his best dissuade Venerable Flameless, but with his position there was very little he could do.【TDG】Chapter 355 – Suppressing with power After Nie Li refused to fight, Venerable Flameless even went so far as to publicly accuse Nie Li of being a spy of the Demon God Sect. This enraged Long Yuyin and Nie Li's other friends who shouted out in his defense.【TDG】Chapter 357 – The Big Five Nie Li: :To everyone's surprise, Nie Li suddenly changed his mind and agreed to the match. This worried Long Yuyin and she asked him not to fight, showing her concern for him.【TDG】Chapter 358 – Probe Guo Huai: :There was little Long Yuyin could do besides anxiously watch as Nie Li fought against Guo Huai. Even though she was confident in his ability, Guo Huai is five Heavenly Fate ranks higher then him. When it did not seem like Nie Li would be able to win, Long Yuyin and the others where about to intervene in the fight when Li Xingyun stopped them.【TDG】Chapter 360 – 5-fate Nie Li was suddenly able to break through to 5 fate and use his renewed strength to ruthless ram the exhausted Guo Huai until he won. Long Yuyin's Cultivation: :Long Yuyin presumably fought her own sparring matches and preformed well, but was completely over shadowed by Nie Li's fights.【TDG】Chapter 361 – Assassin? Striking Back at Gu Heng Arc Nie Li: :When her mother Long Shuyun went to visit Nie Li, Long Yuyin came with her. Even though she was there from the start, Nie Li did not know because she was concealed using the special technique her mother uses that is similar to Void Form of his shadow devil. She stayed silent while her mother confronted him because she wanted to see what he thought of her. However, the way he tried to avoid and delay answering the questions made it obvious to her that he was not interested in her beyond the master student relationship that they have.【TDG】Chapter 365 – Wait! Long Shuyun: :Embarrassed by the forceful and direct way that that her mother spoke, Long Yuyin asked that she let him go. After suggesting that she should get pregnant by him to trap him, Long Yuyin demanded that her mother let this go and not interfere with any relationship between them. Only then did Long Shuyun finally back off and let Nie Li go.【TDG】Chapter 365 – Wait! :She then listened as Nie Li asked Long Shuyun to support him as he tries to raise Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin to be the next clan head in each of their respective families. When Long Shyun called him out on his ambition to become the Sect Master, he impressed Long Yuyin by his impassioned claims of strengthening and reuniting the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 366 – Doesn’t Benefit Themselves, but Others? Gu Bei and Li Xingyun: :Long Yuyin had secretly allied her Profound Note League with the Heavenly Path and Demon League. So when they needed the help to take down Gu Heng's Deity's Lakes, she sent a hundred or so of her Heavenly Axis Realm experts.【TDG】Chapter 371 – Escaped? Cultivating in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting Arc Nie Li: :After not seeing Nie Li for about a month, Long Yuyin raced over as soon as she head he was back. However, she was upset to hear that he was heading right back out. she asked to go with him, but he told her to stay in the sect and watch over Long Tianming, as he suspects that he is connected to the Demon God's Sect.【TDG】Chapter 419 – Set Off :Despite Nie Li telling her not too, Long Yuyin was determined to follow him and secretly placed Soul Pursuing Fragrance on him. Along with two Dao of Dragon rank guards, she tracked him for short period, however he must have found the fragrance as the trail went cold.【TDG】Chapter 421 – Sky Origin Divine Clan Recruiting from the Sky Origin Divine Clan Arc Profound Note League: :While she was away, he Profound Note league was suddenly attacked by an unknown enemy and lost their three Deity's Lakes. Even though Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and Li Xingyun attempted to help them, there was little they could do, as it was to the point that any member of their leagues that left the boundary of the Divine Feathers Sect would be immediately killed. Though it has not been confirmed, one of the Dao of Dragon realm experts that were fought appeared to have a Demon God’s Sect cultivation techniques.【TDG】Chapter 426 – Pursuit on the Border Aunt Xie and Aunt Lin: :Long Yuyin's two guards, Aunt Xie and Aunt Lin, had just found Nie Li and come back to the inn to tell her when they were attacked by a fordable enemy. Ten high ranked Dao of Dragon rank enemies rushed after them as the two women grabbed Long Yuyin and flew as fast as they could away. Even still, they were no match and could only do their best to delay them for a moment to protect her. After watching them die, Nie Li suddenly showed up and grabbed her. He also started running as fast as he could and surprised he with a speed that matched a pinnacle expert, allowing for them to pull away from the enemy.【TDG】Chapter 427 – Fleeing There was no way he could keep up that type of speed for too long so he decided they should hide in a nearby mountain range of the Endless Wasteland. However, as soon as they landed, Nie Li and Long Yuyin were both drawn into a mysterious light.【TDG】Chapter 427 – Fleeing Emperor Tian Yuan: :When Long Yuyin woke up she found that they had been drawn into a separate space. Nie Li discovered that it was the remnant intent of Emperor Tian Yuan using the Gargantuan Intent Divine Technique. Though she did not fully follow all that was being said, she quietly listened as Nie Li talked to the intent about the many Sky Origin Divine Clan members he had bought.【TDG】Chapter 428 – Emperor Tian Yuan She couldn't believe her ears when Nie Li revealed that he had been killed a hundred years in the future and reborn into the past.【TDG】Chapter 429 – Treasures from Heaven and Earth Long Yuyin's Cultivation: :After listining to them talk for awhile about the Sage Emperor and Emperor Kong Ming, the intent turned his focus on her. He suddenly poured a large amount of energy into her, raising her cultivation directly from the Heavenly Axis to 6 stage Dao of Dragon Realm. The energy was so strong that it broke apart her armor, revealing her body completely.【TDG】Chapter 430 – The Inheritance of Tian Yuan Despite the pain, she still had the presence of mind get extremely embarrassed and order Nie Li to look away. Emperor Tian Yuan then imparted on her the Divine Pulse Cultivation Technique, taking her as his first and only disciple.【TDG】Chapter 431 – Leaving Nie Li: :After they left Emperor Tian Yuan and were heading back to the Divine Feathers Sect, she was still upset about the death of her Aunts, but found some solace when Nie Li offered to store their souls inside his Soul Mirror. She had a little hope that they might be able to be revived after he reaches the Deity realm. Becoming the Sect Master Arc Long Yuyin's Cultivation: :After returning to the sect, Nie Li told Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Lu Piao about the Divine Phaseless Fruits and the Divine Elixir that he was going to refine. According to what he said, with this elixir, Long Yuyin would be able to quickly advance to the pinnacle of the Dao of Dragon Realm.【TDG】Chapter 432 – Frightening Medicinal Effects After watching Lu Piao's incredible advancement when he tried one of these new elixirs, Long Yuyin was excited to take one herself. She then spent the next month or so concentrating on advancing her cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 433 – Acting Sect Master? Situ Beiyan: :Long Yuyin was with Nie Li when he approached Situ Beiyan and warned him of Long Tianming's possible connections to the Demon God Sect. He also asked Situ Beiyan for his support in the competition for the acting sect master position. Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin all spoke up and voiced to Situ Beiyan that they have complete faith in Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 435 – Seat of the Sect Master Nie Li: :When Nie Li was suddenly struck with overwhelming pain, she did not know what to do. After making him as comfortable as possible and calling for the best doctors, however there was nothing anyone could do but watch over him. After awhile the pain seemed to lessen and Nie Li fell asleep. Even still, Long Yuyin kept vigil next to Nie Li's bedside all night. She was still extremely nervous and scared of losing the person she loves and did not understand what had happened.【TDG】Chapter 436 – Accident? He remainded in a coma for several days and Long Yuyin stayed by his side.【TDG】Chapter 438 – Contest (1/2) Long Tianming: :Nie Li was still unconscious when the day of the competition for the acting sect master arrived. Not knowing what else to do, Gu Bei, Lu Piao, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin decided to support Situ Beiyan. Just as Long Yuyin was about to watch Long Tianming be declared the Acting Sect Master, Nie Li finally arrived.【TDG】Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray :At first, Long Tianming tried to disqualify Nie Li from competing for being late, but the Hierarchs refused. Then he claimed that Nie Li was cheating by bringing out a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members, when that didn't work either he accused Nie Li of being backed by the demon clans. However, no matter what Long Tianming said, the Big Five showed unwavering support for Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts The Big Five and the new Sect Master: :When Long Tianming still refused to accepts his loss, Hierarch Linglong revoked his positions and status then sentenced him to ten months house arrest. Hierarch Martialsky then directly announced his retirement and promoted Nie Li to Sect Master.【TDG】Chapter 442 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Even though there was some discontentment form the sect, who where confused by the rapid change, Nie Lie was able to quickly win them over by providing each member ten spiritual elixirs according to their cultivation level, as well as hundreds of God-level Dragon blood-line Demon Spirits to the sect. He also sealed the gates to the sect and rooted out enemy spies. :Long Yuyin completely supported Nie Li as the new sect master and was one of his elite followers. She was excited to use their new strength to attack the Demon God Sect, however, Nie Li instead decided to close the sect for five years as everyone focused on raising their cultivation. Only attacking the Demon God Sect after they had built up overwhelming power.【TDG】Chapter 443 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts The Divine Feathers Sect's Rise Arc Long Kong: :Long Yuyin is there when Ling Kong, the young master of the Lingyun Sect arrives and proposes marriage with her.【TDG】Chapter 445 – Subsidiary Sect Abilities and Equipment Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Dragonseal Family es:Long Yuyin